


YouTubers in the TARDIS

by Kimi_Ichisaigosuki



Series: Doctor Who meets YouTube meets The Young Wizards Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, M/M, also shalcro, markisnotonfire, specifically marksandrec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimi_Ichisaigosuki/pseuds/Kimi_Ichisaigosuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark takes the TARDIS for a joyride, and Dan is dragged along in his wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YouTubers in the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to preface this with the disclaimer that I haven't written anything with the intention of posting it for the past six or seven years, and the writing I have done in that interval has almost exclusively been technical medical writing. What I'm saying is, I'm rusty when it comes to recreational writing, and this is unbeta'd.
> 
> Why did this happen? I saw marksandrec's post #181 on tumblr as requested by shalcro, and this popped into my head and wouldn't shut up until I got it out on paper. So, I blame tumblr. Also, since I think this might be the only writing with Mark and Dan as the pairing at the moment (as of 11/12/2015), I'm really sorry if this sucks more than I thought!

“Okay!” Mark slammed the TARDIS closed just as the Doctor figured out what was happening and lunged for the doors. Dusting off his hands, Mark ignored the indignant yell from outside and shepherded a slightly shell-shocked Dan to the center console as the doors rattled. “Let’s see what this thing can do.” He moved from terminal to terminal, the light from the displays glinting off his glasses and hiding the slightly manic look in his eyes as his fellow Youtuber tried to wrap his brain around what was going on.

The Londoner looked around cautiously, trying to come to terms with the existence of a machine and a character—no, person…alien?—that he’d previously though only existed on a cheesy BBC sci-fi show. Perhaps this required one of his miniature bottles of wine and a whole lot of introspection. “…Mark.”

“Yeah?” There was a sudden hissing sound as Mark pulled a lever, which abruptly cut off as he flipped a few switches. A shout of fury from outside had him chuckling as he idly swung a silver key on a chain around his finger.

Dan stopped and stared for a moment, unable to quite comprehend what he was seeing. “Did you pickpocket the Doctor. Did you really just pickpocket one of the most powerful beings in the universe?”

Mark grinned, bright teeth and eyes and a whirlwind of energy. “Yep!” He looped the key around his neck and sauntered around the control room as Dan tried not to give in to the urge to curl into a ball in the corner. Instead he started pacing in the small amount of space not taken up by Mark’s ego, muttering about the injustices of life and how his world had been turned upside down so quickly. Dan was so absorbed in his own impending existential crisis that he barely noticed the way Mark scowled at the readouts, mussing his hair to ridiculous heights with one hand as he tried to get the TARDIS to cooperate with the other. “Come on, I know he did something like—a-ha!”

Dan clutched at the railing as the TARDIS shuddered into motion, his eyes wide and his fringe falling into absolute disarray as he and Mark hurtled through time and space in their stolen vehicle. “What on earth are you doing?! How the hell are we supposed to get home?!” Mark grinned in response and ran back to the main screen as the time machine ground to a halt, the echoes of the mechanisms that his inner engineer would love nothing better than to pick apart fading away. Meanwhile, Dan clutched at his chest and wondered how long it would take Phil to notice that he was gone from the planet rather than gone on a stroll around London with their guest Markiplier. He’d flown in from America for a special collaboration after a series of tumblr posts brutally smashed their Youtube spheres together, joking throughout the recording about the fans’ tendency to ship him with Youtubers from the UK. Phil, the bastard, had laughed.

Mark noticed his somewhat disheveled state and his smile gentled. “Hey, Dan, don’t worry. We’ll get home.”

Brown eyes glared at Mark through messy hair as Dan wracked his brain for something, anything at all, to say that wasn’t purely profanity. “How in the ever loving _fuck_ are we supposed to ‘get home?’” Well, he’d nearly managed. Points for trying?

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by an arm flung across his shoulders, dragging him down to Mark’s level. “Haven’t you ever seen the show? I admit it’s not my favorite thing in the world, but I do remember that the Doctor always finds a way to get the TARDIS back. I’m sure in a week or so he’ll find us, take us home, and kick us out. In the meantime, why don’t we have fun and explore? Space is huge, and we have all the time we could ever ask for!” Mark grinned up at him, the mischievous light in his eyes briefly taking Dan’s breath away. “C’mon, Dan. Think about it: people in galaxies that most of humanity could never hope to even know about will remember us as the humans who stole the TARDIS and took it for a joyride. Markiplier and Danisnotonfire.” There was a pause as Mark’s brow furrowed. “Daniplier? Markan? Dark?”

Dan resisted the urge to rake his hands through his hair. “Mark, now is _not_ the time to discuss our ship na-”

“Markisnotonfire!” Mark cackled gleefully and pulled Dan towards the door, ignoring the exasperated groan.

“Mark!” He’d had enough. Dan dug in his heels, thankful that the soles of his trainers had enough traction to drag the both of them to a stop. “What if we get so lost that we can’t find our way home?”

Mark looked up at him, suddenly serious. “We won’t. Because no matter what, I’ll find us a way back.”

“But-”

“Shh.” Mark put a finger to Dan’s lips, who looked down at him with wide eyes. “Don’t worry. Just stop thinking for a while and come with me on this adventure through time and space.” He grinned and brushed Dan’s fringe out of his eyes, gently settling it in place as the Londoner’s cheeks burned red. “Now, onwards!”

Dan yelped as the doors to the TARDIS flung open, and he and Mark leaped out of the TARDIS and into an alien atmosphere.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Well, that happened.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
